The Offspring Recalibration
by hullosweetpea
Summary: It's winter break and the gang is starting the festivities early with Melody and James Cooper's 18th birthday, but when the kids decide to go to Leonard and Penny's it gets a whole lot more interesting. And it's all because Padma refused to play mystic warlords of Ka'a.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I started writing this in the middle of season 7 in December, so I've had to make several edits since then. I had started thinking of making my own TBBT brood since the beginning of season 7, but I've never been in love with the idea of younger kids, hence these teens. Thanks to my beta for looking over this. Now onto the story! **

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters. Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady do. Except for these kids ;)**

The Rostenkowski-Wolowitz's

Katherine was getting out of her friend, Melody's car "see you later" she called out. "Tomorrow. Remember James's coming back from college" replied Melody.

"I forgot. See you then." She said as she waved good bye. Katherine walked up to the apartment and opened the door "I'm home" she yelled.

"Did Melody drop you off?" asked her mom, Bernadette, as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, did you remember James is coming back tomorrow," asked Katherine.

"Yes, that's why we're going over to Amy and Sheldon's apartment tomorrow to celebrate Melody and James's 18th birthday" said Bernadette.

Katherine grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl "okay. I'm going to my room to start on a biology project for next year." Katherine took her bag and went into her room and shut the door. Thankfully today was the last day of school for winter break. Tomorrow was the 20th and she had a project due on January 25th. She had only a little over a month to finish and she hadn't even started. Katherine Wolowitz stared at her reflection on her blank laptop screen. Her brunette, blond streaked hair was getting longer and her blue eyes twinkled back at her. With a sigh she turned on her laptop. Melody and James's party was just another reminder that, out of her group of friends, she was the youngest. Even Armand was older than her by six months, but that three year age difference could sometimes take its toll. It also didn't help that she was so short, barely clearing five feet. Katherine checked her Facebook, but there was nothing new. That was when she heard the door open and her dad announce "Hello Bernie" as he came in. Katherine pulled up a word document and started her project so she wouldn't feel bad about not doing it tomorrow.

The Hofstader's

Henry was finishing up The Hobbit when his dad, Leonard came into his room holding the phone "That was your grandma. She said she's coming over for Christmas."

"Can I go over to Aunt Amy and uncle Sheldon's for Christmas" he asked. Leonard laughed a bit "If I have to be here when she is you have to too."

"As long as she doesn't ask questions like she did last time" said Henry returning to his book.

"I can't guarantee that at all" said Leonard as he left his son's room. Henry looked like his father. He had his dark, wavy hair and dark eyes, but thankfully none of his father's health conditions. He put his bookmark in its spot and went out to the living room. Penny and Leonard were in the kitchen making supper. "Henry can you watch this while your dad and I go to the grocery store" asked penny. "Sure mom" he replied. Leonard and penny left the apartment and Henry sat at the island in the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and texted James  
**I'm glad you're coming****tomorrow****. My grandma's coming and I need someplace to hide**  
James texted back  
**Feel bad for you. Glad my grandma's awesome.**  
**Henry: You have no idea what kind of things she's tried to talk to me about****  
****James : Knowing your grandma it probably scarred you for life**  
Henry snorted as he texted back  
**Yeah, let's leave it at that**  
The noodles started to boil over on the stove. He set his phone on the counter. "MOTHER TRUCKER" shouted Henry when he burnt his fingers trying to take the lid off the pot. He then accidentally knocked his phone that had been precariously perched on the counter over with his elbow. It crashed to the floor and the cover and battery came out. Henry sighed and set the pot lid back down at an angle. He picked up his battery and cover and put his phone back together. Okay maybe he had his dad's klutziness too.

The Koothrappali's

Padma was reading a book on Greek mythology when her younger brother, Armand, poked his head in. "Mom says to do up the dishes" he told her.

"It's your turn, isn't," asked Padma.

Armand shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to argue with her call."

Padma rolled her eyes, but got up to do them anyway. She walked into the kitchen and her mother, Emily, was still in there. "Where's dad" asked Padma as she started to get the water running.

"He's in his office working on his latest project" Emily replied before leaving the kitchen. Padma nodded. She had been going in every now and then to look at his work. It fascinated her, but she preferred the stories told in the constellations than finding new objects in the sky. She looked out the window above the sink and found Orion. It was the first constellation she had found when she was young. It was harder to find constellations in the city with all the light pollution, but she could still make them out. Padma's green eyes looked up at the sky. She resembled her mother with her facial features, but she had her father's dark hair and her skin was a light caramel. The dishes didn't take as long as she thought so she could return to her book.

Armand was reading a book assigned over break. It was a book he had read a few years back, but he wasn't confident enough that he remembered all of it to take the chance and wait until the last minute to finish it. _A Study in Scarlet_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It didn't have many pages, but it could be tedious. Armand decided to text Henry  
**Holmes is sooo boring****  
****Henry texted back****  
****Anymore o's on that so and you could pass as your father****  
****Armand : I already could. All I would need to do is repart my hair and get a sweater vest.****  
**Armand's similarities to Raj at times could be scary. However he didn't share his fondness for interesting sweater vests or his inability to talk to women.  
**Henry: Where does he even get them****  
****Armand : I have no idea****  
****Henry : it's like trying to figure out where uncles Howard gets his dickies****  
****Armand: uncles?****  
****Henry: I burnt my fingers and they hurt like a bitch when i text. Give me a break.****  
****Armand: how did you burn them****  
****Henry: I forgot to grab a potholder****  
****Armand: your klutziness is going to kill you**  
There was a knock on the door and Armand granted them access. It was Raj. "Hey dad" said Armand.

"Can you help me with something" he asked.

"Sure" said Armand.

"I'm working on your mother's Christmas present, but she's starting to get suspicious. Can you help cover me when I need you to" asked Raj.

"Yeah" said Armand.

"Thanks" said Raj as he left.

_Hmm_, thought Armand "I wonder if Padma knows..."

The Fowler-Cooper's

Melody Cooper was snuggled down with her laptop when it started. She heard sheets shifting and moving from the other side of her wall. _Please not tonight_, she thought. "Mmm" she heard someone say. Then a giggle. THUMP, something hit the wall.

"Sheldon, Melody is probably trying to sleep" she heard Amy whisper harshly.

_Yeah...gonna need the headphones_, she thought as she rummaged through her nightstand. "Amy" She heard Sheldon gasp, just a bit too loudly. Melody succeeded in finding her headphones and plugged them into her laptop so she could block out the noise with some alt. rock. She opened up a Skype chat box and saw that her brother was online. _Thank god_, she thought.  
**Please tell me you have the time to chat**, she typed.  
James replied with**  
****Are they doing it****  
****Melody: yes, I'm trying to take my mind off of it.****  
****James: this is one of the many bonuses of going to college.****  
****Melody: you do know people still do it up there, right?****  
****James: yeah, but it's not our parents.**  
Melody sighed. James had a point. He had graduated from high school at age 15 and had been taking college classes since then. Melody was never jealous of her twin brother, except for times like this.  
**Melody: as long as it's not like the time when dad tripped over the sheet.****  
****James: and then broke his nose.****  
****Melody: all that blood...****  
****James: not a sight you expect to see at****midnight****.****  
****Melody: what was awkward was them trying to explain that they were going to the ER for that.**  
**James: worse than any gaming injury.**  
Melody shifted for a comfy spot and her shoulder length brunette hair got swept forward into her face.**  
****James: that does remind me to pack my noise canceling headphones.****  
****Melody: I'm glad my pain reminds you of that.****  
****James: :D****  
****Melody: that shouldn't even justify as an answer.****  
****James: it's...11: 47. Any answer is justified.****  
****Melody: don't you have some packing to do?****  
****James: yeah... And sleep. I'd sleep on the plane, but the idea of sleeping around strangers freaks me out.****  
****Melody: trust problems****  
****James: no, logic****  
****Melody rolled her eyes, night, she typed.****  
****James: night**  
Melody pulled off her headphones and listened. She didn't hear anything, but she wasn't going to take the chance. She took off her headphones and put on her noise canceling ones. She closed down her laptop and put it on her nightstand before pulling up the covers and falling asleep.  
James shut the lid on his laptop and pulled out his suitcase. The first thing to go in was his noise canceling headphones. He wasn't going to take any chances. He proceeded to throw in some button down shirts and pants. James looked under his bed and found his shoes he lost last month. Not really lost seeing as he had his father's eidetic memory, but he had better things to think about than where his shoes were. He was excited to come back and see all his friends, but a bit nervous. Every time he came back he felt they grew a bit apart. That was one of the reasons he went to college so late. He knew he could have gone earlier, but he was afraid he would lose his friends. He had been able to skip grades so he didn't get too bored in class, but he knew he had to go to college sometime. Plus, out of his friends, they were the oldest, so they were always going to go to college first anyway. James had finished throwing clothes in and now stared at the pile. The clothes were still slightly folded, but they weren't exactly neat. He sighed and took off his glasses. He started to reorganize it and cursed his inability to focus.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all of the follows and the review I received, it means a lot! Here's chapter one. **

**Disclamer: Lorre and Prady own the parents; I just own their offspring (see what I did there) **

Chapter 1  
Melody heard her phone go off on her nightstand. She leaned over, her noise canceling headphones half off, and looked at the screen to see who it was. It was Padma, so she decided to take it. "Morning" said Melody.

"Morning Mels," Padma said cheerfully.

"How come you're calling so early," yawned Melody.

"Didn't you get Kate's text last night," asked Padma.

Melody checked her text messages and saw one from Katherine:

**Mom says you can come over for the morning.**

"Oh" said Melody.

"Kate was worrying about you so I said I would check in," said Padma.

"I'll be over after I take a shower and grab some breakfast," yawned Melody again.

"Okay, see you later," said Padma.

"You too" said Melody. Melody grabbed a long sleeve, her favorite Ravenclaw tee shirt, and a denim skirt and headed to go take a shower.

Armand was eating waffles when Padma came into the kitchen. "Where are you going," he asked.

Padma grabbed a waffle and the syrup bottle. "Over to Kate's."

"Are you doing one of those girl days," he asked.

"This one has a purpose. Remember, Kate and I have to keep Melody out of the apartment so you guys can set up for the party," said Padma.

"I don't think it's fair that we have to set up," said Armand.

"One, the party's for James too and two, it would be weird if you and Henry kept her distracted," explained Padma.

"I don't think it wouldn't be weird," said Armand.

"It would be completely weird," replied Padma polishing off her waffle.

"You have no faith in us," shouted Armand as Padma was leaving.

"Yes I do. I have faith you can decorate," she said as she left, waving good bye.

Raj came through with a box, streamers threatening to spill over. "Are you ready? It's time to get this party started!"

Armand shook his head in embarrassment and finished up his waffles so they could leave to decorate.

Katherine was freaking out. "When do you think she'll get here" she asked Howard. "When she gets here? We already decided to start decorating after she gets here," said Howard.

"What if she gets suspicious," she asked.

"Then will just have to hope you can keep a secret better than your mother," he replied.

"What do you mean 'keep a secret better than your mother'," asked Bernadette.

"Nothing, just trying to make our daughter feel better," said Howard giving Bernadette a peck on the cheek. There was a knock on the door and Katherine squealed. Howard got up to open the door and Padma was on the other side. "Morning Uncle Howard," Padma said.

"Hi Padma, maybe you can calm down Katherine," he replied.

"I already called Melody and she said she was on her way," explained Padma. "Hello Aunt Bernie."

"Hi Padma. Did you eat breakfast," asked Bernadette.

"Yeah."

"Did Melody seem to suspect us," asked Katherine.

"No, she just sounded really tired," replied Padma.

Katherine gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." There was another knock on the door and Katherine ran over to open it. Melody was standing on the other side "Good morning everyone."

"Hello Melody," the group replied back.

"We better get going Howie," said Bernadette.

"Where are you going," asked Melody. "We're going to the store to pick up some stuff" she replied. "Okay," said Melody. Once Howard and Bernadette left Katherine let out another sigh of relief. "So what are we going to do," asked Melody. "I figured we could go shopping," suggested Padma.

"Kate's text implied that we would be staying here," said Melody.

"Would you rather stay in Kate's boring apartment-"

"Hey," interupted Katherine.

"Sorry dear. Or go to the mall," finished Padma.

"You're right the mall does sound more enjoyable," reasoned Melody.

"Then let's go," announced Padma. The girls grabbed their coats and left the apartment.

The group was at 5A putting together the surprise party. Amy and Penny were putting up a banner. Raj and Emily were in the kitchen making food. There was a knock on the door and Sheldon answered it. Howard and Bernadette came in "hey everybody," announced Howard.

"Did you bring the balloons," asked Sheldon.

"Yes, just like you asked," replied Howard.

"Where are Armand and Henry," asked Bernadette.

"They went with Leonard to get the helium tank," answered Penny.

"Okay. Melody made it to the apartment, so we should be good until James's flight comes in," said Bernadette.

"I can't believe they're turning eighteen" said Emily.

"We don't have time to be sentimental. We only have until this afternoon until we pick up James from the airport," said Sheldon.

"They're your kids, Sheldon. Aren't you going to be a little sad," asked Penny. "Penny, you once called me an emotionless robot. Out of all the people here you should understand I don't express my feelings like the rest of you," explained Sheldon.

"Aw, you are sad," exclaimed Penny giving him a hug.

"Get off Penny" said Sheldon gently pushing her off of him.

**Thanks for reading; don't forget to follow favorite and review. I want to know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Surprise! An early update, this is to make up for the shorter chapter last time. I had a guest reviewer comment on the last chapter I got the apartment wrong (I put 5A instead of 4A) and then I was like crap. I forgot to mention that in my stories the Cooper's moved to the apartment above (5A) when they learned they were having twins. Leonard and Penny moved into 4A afterwards. I hope that clears any confusion and thanks to the guest who pointed it out! Thank you to the first guest for reviewing along with the other favorites and follows. **

**Disclamer: I only own the sassy teens. Lorre and Prady own the sorta serious adults. **

Chapter Two  
"You would look cute in this Padma" said Katherine as she held up a teal sweater.

"I don't think so. Sweaters aren't my thing, but the color's cute," replied Padma.

"What about these," asked Padma holding up a pair of tan boots.

"I don't know. Tall boots always go up to high on me," said Katherine with a pouty face.

"I like this," added Melody with a tee shirt that had Batgirl on it.

"Where did you find that," asked Katherine.

"Over there," she said pointing over to a section filled with screen print shirts. "Have you ever thought about wearing something besides long sleeves, a nerdy tee shirt, denim skirt and stockings," asked Padma.

"I like it" defended Melody.

"It does give you a nerdy chic look, but it's like Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy's fashions styles got married," said Katherine.

"But we do give you props for wearing a skirt that is shorter than your mother's," said Padma.

"I guess you do have a point" said Melody ",but I think I'll stick to it."

"Then can you at least get some skinny jeans," asked Katherine.

"Both you and Uncle Howard wear the most vibrant skinny jeans I've ever seen," remarked Melody.

"They don't have to be colored. You can get some like mine," assured Padma stretching out a leg to model the pair she was wearing.

"Fine, but can you help me pick out a pair" asked Melody.

"Of course" said Katherine.  
-o-O-o-  
Armand and Henry were carrying the helium tank between them up to 5A with Leonard following behind. They made it up the stairs and into the apartment. The apartment was lively with everyone in full decorating mode. "We got the helium" announced Leonard.

"Good. Armand and Henry, can you guys fill up the balloons," asked Amy. "Sure Aunt Amy," said Henry. Armand grabbed the balloons from a bag and opened it. He placed a balloon on the nozzle before he released some of the helium. After filling up a few balloons the guys were starting to get bored. Henry filled one up then sucked the helium out of it "Hi Armand," he said, his voice higher.

Armand laughed and grabbed another balloon. "I sound like a cartoon." "Really," said Penny.

Henry sucked in some more and turned to face Howard. "Howie come here," he said in a pretty good imitation of Bernadette.

"Stop it," said a now irritated Bernadette.

The guys laughed. "But it's funny," said Armand.

"You're wasting helium," said Leonard.

"Don't tell me you never did it as a kid," asked Henry.

"Yes, but back before I had to pay for it," replied Leonard.

"Why did you get a tank anyway," asked Raj.

"I wanted to make sure they would be filled properly. Clearly we were wrong to give them the task," said Sheldon.

"Why don't you guys go hang out with Padma, Melody and Katherine," suggested Emily.

"Okay. Come on Henry," said Armand. As they left the apartment Armand got out his phone to text his sister:

**Where are you**

A flight of stairs later Padma replied:

** at the mall**

** Armand: We'll be joining. Meet you at the smoothie stand.**

** Padma: Sure see you there**  
-o-O-o-  
The girls were sipping smoothies when the guys came in. "Hello Armand, hello Henry," said Melody.

"His mom said to come hang out with you guys," explained Henry.

"What have you guys been doing all morning," asked Melody.

"Playing Halo," responded Armand.

"Why would she tell you to leave if you were just playing a video game," asked Melody curious now.

"Maybe she thought they needed to see sunlight," Katherine quickly interjected.

"Why did you answer Kate," asked a now confused Melody.

"She's been over to my house all the time and my mom is always telling Armand and Henry to go outside," covered Padma.

"I've been to your house and Aunt Emily has never said that," replied Melody. The group looked at each other, waiting for someone to reply. "Something's up; I can tell. Spill it," said Melody crossing her arms.

At that moment Melody's phone went off. "You should answer that," encouraged Henry.

"It can wait until I get an explanation," said Melody.

"It could be important," egged Padma.

"Fine," said Melody. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and answered it "Hello... Okay...Okay... Bye"

"Who was it," asked Armand.

"It was my parents. It's time to get James from the airport. I still want to know what's going on though when I get back," said Melody.

She left and the group let out a sigh of relief. "That was way to close," announced Katherine.

"I know. That call saved us," said Padma.

"You're welcome," said Henry.

"For what," asked Armand.

"For having mad skills and texting Aunt Amy that Melody was on to us," said Henry pulling his cell phone from out under the table.  
-o-O-o-  
Amy, Sheldon and Melody were waiting in the terminal. People were rushing all about and there were announcements over the PA system. "It's too crowded," complained Sheldon.

"It's an airport. You've been to them before, you know they're crowded," said Amy.

"This is one of the busiest flying days of the year," replied Sheldon.

People started to come out. A mother walked by dragging a child, a business man rushed by on his cell phone. "Where is he," asked Amy.

"There he is," shouted Melody.

James's head could be seen above the others. He caught sight of them and walked over a bit faster. "Hi," he shouted over the din and hugged his mother. "Welcome back," Amy replied and looked up at her son. James let go of Amy and gave Sheldon a brief hug. Melody gave him one too. "When am I going to be able to see everyone else," asked James as he got his bag.

"You have all break to see your friends. Don't worry," said Amy.

"They'll probably stop by today. I told all of them that you were coming back," said Melody.

"Yeah, I've been texting Henry. He told me that," replied James.

"You have such a bromance," said Melody.

James playfully hit her shoulder.

"Hey," whined Melody.

"I missed you too," said James with a grin.  
**A/N: Thanks for reading and don't for get to follow favorite and review! It makes my day better to hear what you think! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those who favorite, follow and review! It always makes my day! Now on to Chapter 3!**

**Disclamer: Lorre and Prady own the parents; I wrangle the teens. **

Chapter 3  
Padma, Henry, Armand and Katherine walked up the stairs to 5A. As they poured into the apartment they saw their parents putting the last touches to the apartment. "A bit higher," Raj was saying to Bernadette, who was putting up a balloon.

"I can't get any higher," she said.

"Here let me get that," said Armand grabbing the balloon out of Bernadette's hands.

"Thanks Armand," she replied.

"Do you need any more help," asked Padma.

"No we got everything," said Penny.

"Nice save on the text to Amy by the way, Henry," added Howard.

"Thanks," said Henry.

Leonard's phone went off. "I got a text from Sheldon. They picked up James and they're headed back here."

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," exclaimed Emily.  
-o-O-o-  
Sheldon was sitting in the passenger seat texting while Amy drove. "How has college been," asked Amy.

"Okay. My dorm mate dropped out, so I have a room to myself," explained James.

"That's unfortunate," replied Amy.

"He just switched colleges to follow his calling," explained James.

"How are your classes," asked Sheldon as he put his cell phone in his pocket. "Still relatively easy, but I've heard that next semester is when it gets interesting," said James.

"Meet any girls," teased Melody.

James sighed. "I'm going to college to learn, not to pick up girls. Besides, I don't see you with a boyfriend.

"I could get one... if I tried," shouted Melody.

"Really? You two have the greatest minds on the planet as parents and you're arguing about relationships," asked Sheldon.

"We're not arguing. We're...," started Melody.

"Having a heated debate," supplied James.

"Yes, that describes it perfectly," replied Melody.

"Regardless, you could talk about better things," chastised Sheldon.

Melody rolled her eyes. "James just came back. I think he's earned the right to talk about whatever he likes."

"And if you had never gotten into a relationship with Mom, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, so they are of some importance," added James. "He has a valid point, Sheldon," said Amy.

"Fine. Relationships are of some importance. Are you happy," he asked his kids in the backseat.

"Yes" said James with a grin on his face.  
-o-O-o-  
"They're in the building and they're coming up" said Leonard.

"Everyone find a spot to hide," said Bernadette.

All ten of them hid in various places around the apartment. Katherine turned off the lights. They heard the door knob turning.

"All I'm saying is that they're up to something," they heard Melody saying. "SURPRISE," they all shouted. Both Melody and James were shocked. "Happy birthday and welcome back," announced Henry as he put a party hat on James's head.

"Happy 18th," added Katherine as she stretched and placed a birthday tiara on Melody's head.

"Wow," exclaimed James.

"That's so sweet of you," gushed Melody.

"Come on. Let's get this party started," shouted Armand.

The teenagers were standing around the counter in the kitchen and their parents were over by the couch. "This was a bad idea," stated Padma.

"Yeah, I thought they would go downstairs to Uncle Leonard and Aunt Penny's," added Katherine.

"Apparently not," said Melody.

"I have an idea," said Henry lowering his voice.

"This isn't going to be like the time we ditched them at Comic Con," asked James.

"No, nothing like that," replied Henry.

"Okay what is it," asked Armand.

"Since they didn't go downstairs, we go downstairs," explained Henry.

"Yeah, but will they trust us by ourselves," said Padma.

"Uncle Raj probably won't, but out parents might," said Henry.

"How do you plan to convince them," asked Melody.

"James follow my lead," said Henry and he strode over to the group of adults. "James thinks he can still beat me at Halo. Can we go downstairs so I can prove him wrong," asked Henry.

"I've gotten better. Wait until we get down there," challenged James.

"Why do the others need to go downstairs," asked Emily.

"Witnesses" stated Henry as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Besides, it's Melody and James's party. Not Melody's party and James's party," added Armand.

"And it's not like we haven't spent time together before," said Katherine. "Okay," said Leonard.

"Really," asked Raj.

"Hey, it's my apartment. I get the final say," said Leonard.

"Thanks," shouted Henry as they left the apartment.

"We're trusting you. Remember that," yelled Raj as they left.

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think and thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I have been consistently receiving a guest review and if it is the same person thank you for the support; I love it. This chapter is relatively short (sorry) but explains the birth of the Cooper twins. **

**Disclamer: Lorre and Prady as always (minus the kids; I'm their creator). **

Chapter 4  
Amy started to cry on the couch. "What's wrong Ames," asked Penny.

Amy wiped away some tears. "They turned 18. It seems like only yesterday we took them home from the hospital."

Sheldon wrapped an arm around her and patted her back. "They had to eventually."

"You're not the only one thinking that. We all helped raise them," said Bernadette.

"Since you told us you were pregnant, we've all been emotionally invested." said Howard.  
-o-O-o-  
_Amy stared at it in almost shock. It came a lot sooner than she thought, but a spark of excitement was already burning inside her. _

Knock, knock, knock_, "Amy". _Knock, knock, knock,_ "Amy". _Knock, knock, knock, _"Amy"._

_ "Come in," said Amy._

_ Sheldon opened the bathroom door. "What did it say." _

_ "It was positive" she whispered with a small smile._

_ Sheldon's mouth hung a bit open, before he smiled. "But...". _

_ "It'll be okay. That's just one of the things that happens during honeymoons. If you think about it, we're just following the social conventions. Aren't you excited" asked Amy. _

_ "I am. I was just hoping we would have a bit more time to adjust as a married couple. We'll have to tell everyone soon," said Sheldon. _

_ "We can wait a bit if you want," said Amy grabbing one of his hands. _

_ "No. I want it to be done properly. Not weaseled out," said Sheldon. _

_ Amy rested her head on his chest and he brought up a hand and ran it through her hair with a smile. __  
_ -o-O-o-_  
__"You're pregna,t" squealed Penny. _

_ "Yes" exclaimed Amy reaching for Sheldon's hand and placing it on her abdomen with a smile._

_ "Cough it up," said Howard. _

_ Raj pulled out his wallet and grabbed some money. _

_ "Really, Howard" said Bernadette. _

_ "What a bet is a bet," said Howard taking Raj's money. _

_ "You guys betted on their honeymoon sex," asked Emily. _

_ Bernadette took it back. "Hey," exclaimed Howard._

_ She handed it to Amy "Since Howard made this off a bet concerning you two, it only fair you get it." _

_ "...thanks Bernadette" replied Amy looking slightly confused. _

_ "Have you gone to the doctor yet," asked Leonard. _

_ "No my first appointment is next week," said Amy._

_ "This is so exciting. We'll help you pick out baby stuff," offered Penny._

_ "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl," asked Emily._

_ "I'm open to having either a boy or a girl," said Amy. _

_ "I don't really care either," said Sheldon._

_ "Wow. Who would have thought Sheldon and Amy would be the first to have a kid," said Leonard with a grin.__  
_-o-O-o-_  
__"Twins," said Sheldon softly. _

_ "Yes and they're looking fine," said the doctor._

_ As they were leaving the doctor's office Amy asked "Can we handle twins?" Sheldon thought for a moment "I think we will." _

_ "There won't be any room in the apartment. We'll have to get a bigger place," said Amy._

_ "No," said Sheldon a bit harshly._

_ "What" asked Amy with a frown. _

_ "I don't want to leave Leonard and Penny," said Sheldon quietly. _

_ "We can't stay in our apartment," Amy pointed out. _

_ "Then can we at least move up to 5A. The old tenants just left and then Leonard and Penny can move into ours. 5A has an extra bedroom," said Sheldon. "Okay and if Leonard and Penny have kids they can have play dates," said Amy happily.__  
_-o-O-o-_  
__"Where's Mrs. Cooper," asked Penny as her and Leonard rushed up to the receptionist counter. _

_ "Sorry, they already had the doctor come in to start. You'll have to wait until those babies are born," said the receptionist. _

_ Howard, Bernadette, Emily and Raj burst in. "We aren't late," asked Bernadette._

_ "No, they won't let us in," explained Leonard._

_ A man stuck his head out from behind a door. "Are Penny Hofstader and Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz out here," he asked. _

_ Penny and Bernadette ran over to him. "What's wrong," asked Bernadette. "Mrs. Cooper wants you in there and she was very...adamant about it," he said._

_ When penny and Bernadette came in they saw the doctor and some nurses as well as Amy, but no Sheldon. "Where's Sheldon," asked Bernadette. _

_ "He's in the bathroom. He ran in there when they told me to push," explained Amy with a pained expression. _

_ "Don't push until I come back," said Penny. She went into the bathroom and Sheldon was leaning against the sink. "What the hell Sheldon! She's your wife, you should be out there supporting her," yelled Penny. _

_ Sheldon looked a bit surprised at her. "I'm scared. What if...what if they don't like me?"_

_ Penny's heart melted "Oh sweetie. They'll love you, just watch." _

_ "Are you sure," he asked tentatively._

_ "Yes, now go out there and hold Amy's hand," said Penny pushing him out the door. At__11:37 pm__Melody Irene Cooper was born and at__11:42 pm__James Lee Cooper was born.*__  
_ -o-O-o-  
"I guess I know that. It was a very sweet thing for you to say Howard," said Amy. "We all have to deal with our kids growing up," said Leonard.

"Padma's going to be 18 next year and Armand will be 16," said Emily. "Katherine's going to turn 16 too," added Bernadette.

"And Henry's going to be 17," said Penny.

"We've all helped them, so they're like our kids too," said Raj.

"Thank you all. That helps me," said Amy.

"I'll get a bottle of wine" said Penny heading to the fridge.

**A/N: The next chapter goes back to what the kids are doing downstairs in Leonard and Penny's apartment; I would love to know your guesses. In the next author's note I planned to store explaining the origin of each kid's name. If you want to know a specific one first tell me, but if not I will start with Henry. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback from last chapter. Since no one picked a specific child I will go over the origin of Henry's name. His name was based on three things: I love the name Henry, Henry Branwell from Infernal Devices, and John Green's son (I was watching the making dinner with your child vlog at the time). **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady for adults; the rest is mine. **

Chapter 5  
"You really aren't going to play Halo are you," asked Melody.

"No, but it was an ingenious excuse," said Henry with a grin.

"So then what are we going to do," asked Armand as Henry pulled out his key to unlock the door.

"I don't know. I figured since I made the plan to get us out, someone else could make plans for entertainment," said Henry as he opened the apartment door. "We should play a group game," suggested Armand.

"I am _not_ playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a," said Padma defiantly.

"We should play truth or dare," said Katherine.

"Isn't that cliché," said Melody.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you all aren't thinking of questions or dares right now," asked Katherine.

"You have a point. I guess we can," said James.  
-o-O-o-  
They all sat in a circle around the coffee table. "So...who's going to start," asked Katherine.

"You should, you suggested it," said Padma.

"Okay...Melody, truth or dare," asked Katherine.

"Truth," said Melody.

"Who was your first kiss," she asked with a grin. Melody blushed and didn't answer.

"Don't tell us you've never had a kiss," said Padma.

"I...um...I've always been studying...and," Melody stumbled out.

"I expect this kind of stuff from James, not you," said Henry.

"_Hey_," exclaimed James.

"Sorry, you know it's true," explained Henry.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell," said Katherine.

"No it's not, it's your 18th birthday, it's not acceptable," said Henry and he grabbed Melody and kissed her.

"Oh my god," said Katherine.

Henry let her go. "There, her first kiss was me, let's move on."

Melody was a bit dazed. "Armand, truth or dare."

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to...I don't know I suck at this game," said Melody.

"I have one, let me," shouted Padma.

"No. My sister is not giving me a dare," whined Armand.

"I give my daring duty to Padma," said Melody with a grin.

Padma grinned. "You, Kate, that closet, for seven minutes."

"That's not fair to Kate," argued Armand.

"You don't have to do anything if you guys aren't comfortable with it, but after Henry's surprise lip lock with Melody I figured none of us have anything to lose. You could just talk," suggested Padma.

"It's fine, come on Armand," said Katherine taking him by the hand and leading him to the closet.

"Well this game has taken quite a turn," mumbled James.

"I'll take over Armand's questioning duties since he is currently occupied. So, Melody truth or dare," Henry asked.

"Truth," she said.

"Did you enjoy our kiss," he asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Maybe," she said teasing him.

"That's my _sister,_" said James.

"And she can like whatever she wants," retaliated Henry.

Padma laughed. "Should we wait for Armand and Kate. It's not nearly as fun without them."

"Sure, they only have four more minutes to go" said James.

After waiting four excruciating and awkward minutes Armand and Katherine's time was up. "Armand, Kate you can come out," yelled Padma.

They all stared at the closet door, but they didn't come out. "Let's play Halo," suggested Henry.

"You're just going to let them continue," said Padma.

"Do you want to interrupt them," asked Henry with a raised eyebrow.

"_No_," said Padma.

"So Halo it is," said Henry.

"I'm so going to beat you," challenged James.

"In your dreams," said Henry.  
-o-O-o-  
"Stop. No! That's cheating," yelled Henry.

James smiled devilishly. "No it is not you just suck that bad."

"Can we do something else," asked Padma.

James paused the game. "What do you suggest?"

"Anything but Halo," said Padma.

"That doesn't help," said James.

"We can play Twister," suggested Melody.

"Really," asked Henry.

"I like that game," said Melody.

"Okay where is it," asked James.

"We keep it in the...oh," said Henry as realization crept up on him.

"What," asked Padma.

"It's in the closet," said Henry.

"So Twister's out. How about Jenga," asked James.

"Sure. That's over on the bookshelf," said Henry and he walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed it.

"Can we make it more interesting," asked Padma.

"You mean more interesting than the truth or dare that transpired earlier," said Henry.

"Yes, teams of two and whenever the other team pulls out a block and doesn't knock it over, they have to do something at the request of the other team," explained Padma.

"Cool, how are we going to do teams," asked James.

"I figured it could be you and I and Henry and Melody," said Padma.

"Trying to break up the winning team," asked Henry.

"I think leveling the playing field is the better idea," said Padma

"Since I came up with the idea we'll go first." Padma poked at a piece and slowly pulled it out.

"Okay now James, since I pulled out the piece you can pick the challenge," said Padma.

James grinned and looked at Henry "Take off your shirt"

"What the hell," shouted Henry.

"You have to do it. That's what you get for making fun of my love life, bastard" said James with a smug expression.

"If you think this is a form of embarrassment you will be strongly disappointed," said Henry as he pulled off his shirt. "I'd almost think you'd want to see me shirtless".

Padma and Melody laughed. "Just go. I've seen people do worse down the dorm hallways," said James.

Melody picked a piece near the top and easily removed it.

Henry walked over to the fridge, grabbed an unlabeled bottle with a golden liquid inside and two shot glasses.

"What are you doing," asked Padma.

"You and your cohort are taking shots," said Henry.

"Aren't you taking this a little too far," said Melody.

"Certainly not. This is what they get for coming up with the game that gets my shirt off," said Henry. He opened the bottle and poured the golden liquid in the shot glasses "Cheers!"

James and Padma looked at each other and each took a shot glass. "Don't do it. You'll both be killed by your parents," said Melody.

"1...2...3," said James. He and Padma downed the stuff.

"It's cream soda," said Padma.

Henry roared with laughter "I can't believe you actually thought I was giving you booze."

James looked at Padma and quickly pulled out a piece. "Pants off," said Padma.

Henry's face lost its color "_What!_?"

"You heard me, pants off," said Padma.

"No, pick something else," croaked Henry starting to sweat.

"Take them off or I'll add to it," threatened Padma.

"Fine," said Henry who stripped down to his Batman boxers. Melody stared at Henry and blushed. She grabbed a piece too quickly and she knocked over the tower. "Dammit Melody, we couldn't afford that," said Henry.

"Don't worry; it's not you who is in trouble," said Padma "Melody, say good bye to Ravenclaw."

"My _brother_ is over there," squeaked Melody, mortified.

"You're fine. You have two shirts on," said James.

Melody quickly pulled off her Ravenclaw tee and her face was dark red. "Wait until we set it back up. We'll kick your ass," said Henry.

**A/N: And finally something interesting happens! The next chapter is going to include all kinds of fun. For the next kid I'll go over James's name unless I get requests for a specific child. As always, don't forget to review, follow and favorite! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is looooong overdue. Thank you to those who faithfully follow and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady:** **adults. Kids: moi. **

Chapter 6

Amy, Penny, Bernadette and Emily had successfully finished off the bottle of wine. "That was the last of it," said Penny dropping the bottle into the trash can.

"I wonder how they're doing downstairs," asked Howard.

"Well I want to go home. Let's go get Katherine," said Bernadette.

"Yeah we should be heading home too," said Raj.

"All are kids are down there. Let's all go," said Amy.

-o-O-o-

They had just reassembled the Jenga tower and Melody had successfully pulled out a piece. "Padma get ready for payback," said Henry.

"_Shit_. Get your clothes back on," screeched James.

"Why? Trying to save your team mate," asked Henry.

"No, your ass. I can hear them coming down the stairs," said James. He walked over to the closet door and banged his fist on it. "Armand! Kate! Parents are coming!"

"How can you possibly tell," asked Padma.

"Trust the Vulcan hearing," said James pointing to his ear.

Armand and Katherine came out of the closet looking no different than when they went in. "What the hell happened out here," asked Armand when he saw Henry putting his pants back on.

"If I wasn't trying to put these back on, I would be making some "out of the closet" jokes," said Henry yanking his shirt back on.

"Okay we've all been playing Jenga in teams," said James.

Melody quickly put the bottle and shot glasses up and everyone sat around the coffee table. Katherine was pulling a piece out when their parents came in. She accidentally jostled the tower and it came tumbling down. "Armand and I have been trying to win all night," whined Katherine.

"Sorry Katherine, we're going home," said Bernadette.

"You too Armand and Padma," added Emily.

They left leaving the Coopers and the Hofstaders. "Come on, let's go back to our apartment," said Sheldon.

"Nice to see you again, Henry," said James. "Right back at you. Happy 18th" said Henry.

Leonard and Penny headed back to the bedrooms. "See you later," Penny shouted.

"See you later bestie," said Amy. Henry shut the door to the apartment. "Did you have fun with your friends," asked Amy.

"It was certainly interesting," said Melody.

"I knew we could trust you," said Sheldon.

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't," said James.

Sheldon and Amy walked ahead of James and Melody, so she took advantage of the situation. Melody looked at James and punched him roughly in the shoulder. "Owwww," yelped James.

Sheldon and Amy looked behind them and Melody grabbed James's arm and pulled him into a side hug. "That's what you get for starting it with Henry," she whispered into his ear.

James laughed and shrugged her off his arm. "The heart wants what the heart wants, dear sister."

Melody blushed furiously. "Fine, we'll drop it."

"And I will too," added James.  
-o-O-o-  
Leonard and Penny were lying in bed. "Can I ask you something," asked Leonard turning around to face Penny.

"I guess" she replied.

"Do you think they did something," he asked.

"What do you mean by that," asked Penny sitting up.

"Well, they said they were going to play Halo, but when we came down they were playing Jenga," said Leonard.

"So they got bored and decided to play Jenga or our son is a sore loser," replied Penny.

"Yeah, but Katherine said they had been playing all night," said Leonard.

"Leonard," said Penny.

"What," he asked.

"Don't worry. We both probably did worse when we were their age," said Penny turning back over.

"You may have, but I didn't," said Leonard scooting closer to Penny.

"Good night Leonard" said Penny. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good night Penny"  
-o-O-o-

Raj was in the kitchen making coffee when Emily came in. "Morning, honey," said Emily.

"Morning," he replied.

Armand and Padma came in shortly after. They kept staring at each other; Padma would make a face and Armand would make one back. "What are you two doing" asked Raj.

"Nothing" said Padma.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip. "Doesn't look like nothing to me"

-o-O-o-  
Katherine had just finished breakfast and looked at her cellphone, there was a text from Padma:

**going over to Melody's. Are you coming?**

Katherine texted back a yes. "DAD! MOM! I'M GOING OVER TO MELODY'S" she yelled.

"OKAY. TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET THERE" Bernadette yelled back.  
-o-O-o-  
Henry had a text from James:

**I'm coming down. Armand's coming too.**

Henry texted back:

**okay**.

Henry thought about last night and blushed. He really hoped James didn't pick up on anything.

**A/N: And now the story starts to get good. I'll have James's name origin in the next update, but until then I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can always tell this is an earlier story that I wrote due to the short length and my short attention span to limit rewrites. I figured I owed everyone a bonus chapter since I skipped a week. And now for the origin of James's name. It is one of the most obvious and probably one of the nerdier ones. It comes from Harry's father James and because of this I tend to write Henry and James's relationship similar to Sirius and James. I'm sure you can figure out which one is which. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady, but the kids are mine. I don't think anyone else could handle this bunch. **

Chapter 7  
_Katherine pulled Armand into the closet with her and shut the door. "So..." said Armand. _

_"So..." said Katherine._

_"What are we going to do," asked Katherine. _

_"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with," said Armand. _

_"Me too" said Katherine. They didn't say anything. It was cramped in the closet and filled with boxes and assorted items that could probably be linked to many movies or TV shows. Katherine and Armand were close, almost forehead to forehead._

_"So do you want to..." said Armand._

_"Only if you want to" said Katherine. _

_"I don't want to kiss someone who isn't my girlfriend" said Armand. _

_"Well...maybe you could make me your girlfriend" said Katherine shyly. _

_"You want to be my girlfriend" said Armand shocked. _

_"You're a cutie pie and I... would like it" said Katherine blushing._

_"I didn't even know you liked me" he said._

_"I do. The boys at school are okay and Henry and James are already... They're not like you" said Katherine. _

_"That's sweet of you to say Kate" replied Armand. _

_"So... are you okay to us dating" she asked. _

_"As long as you're okay with it" said Armand. _

_"Yes" said Katherine. _

_"Then, yes" said Armand. They didn't say anything. "So..." said Armand. _

_"So..." said Katherine. They both laughed. Katherine looked at Armand and shortened the distance between them. It was short and sweet and when she pulled back, she saw the pleased face of Armand. "Are you okay" she asked. _

_"Yeah" said Armand staring at her in disbelieve._

_"Good" she said before kissing him again. This one was longer and lasted until they heard a loud knock on the door and James yelling "Armand! Kate! Parents are coming." They quickly broke apart. "That ruins it" said Katherine softly. She grabbed the door knob and she felt Armand's lips on her cheek. She turned around and saw that he had a grin on his face. She blushed and opened the door_.  
-o-O-o-  
Padma, Katherine and Melody were in the latter's room. "You have got to tell me what went on between you and Armand. I've been trying to get it out of him all morning, but he won't tell me" said Padma.

"I don't know. If he won't tell you, I don't know if I should tell you" said Katherine.

"Until you tell us, you do realize we will all assume the worst" said Melody.

"Really! We would never do that" said Katherine astonished.

"We have no way of knowing until you tell us" said Padma.

"Okay. At the beginning we talked. We didn't do anything until James knocked on the door and Armand kissed my cheek" she explained.

"Well that's boring" said Melody.

"I thought it was sweet," said Katherine ",though can we please go over something important. Why was Henry in his boxers?"

Melody's face turned a faint pink and Padma laughed. "That was my work. We were playing Jenga and I turned it into a striptease for Mels," explained Padma.

"PADMA!" screamed Melody horrified.

"I saw your face. I bet you liked seeing his cute little tush in those Batman boxers" teased Padma.

"No, no, no he was only like that because he had you convinced you were taking shots" said Melody.

"Wow, I really missed something didn't I" said Katherine.  
-o-O-o-  
James was waiting outside of 4A. He had already knocked, but no one had answered. He was about to knock again when Henry opened the door. " I thought Armand was coming."

"He just texted me and said he'd be about five minutes late" replied James as he came in. "Where are your parents?"

"They're getting ready for when my grandma's coming over," explained Henry.

"I have a question. Are you serious about my sister" asked James.

"Wait.._what_...where the hell did that come from" spluttered Henry.

"You can't randomly kiss my sister and me not question it later" said James.

"I did it so she didn't feel embarrassed" said Henry.

"Yes and you later being in your boxers helped that cause? I just don't want her to get hurt" said James.

"One, you started the boxer fiasco and two, why would I hurt your sister" said Henry.

"I don't think you would do it on purpose. If anything you wouldn't even know you were hurting her until the rest of us have to pick up the pieces" said James.

Henry was about to unleash a retort when there was a knock on the door. Henry got up and answered it. "Are you ready to play Halo" said Armand.

"Yeah let's get it step up so we can play" said Henry catching a glance at James. 

**A/N: Next up in the name origin's Melody, which is probably the best inside joke. I hoped you enjoyed! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woot, woot I got more follows. Here's the update as I promised.  
**

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady have the adults, but the kids are all mine. **

Chapter 8

"It was nice of you to pick me up from the airport, Penny," said Beverly.

"What... You never thanked me when I picked you up," exclaimed Leonard.

"You're welcome Ms. Hofstader" said Penny with a grin.

"Leonard, I don't know why you think you need to be thanked for everything," said Beverly.

"Maybe I just want a sense of appreciation," pouted Leonard.

"You already get it from Penny. I don't know why you need it from me," said Beverly.

"Maybe it's because I didn't get any appreciation from you in my childhood, so I'm overcompensating now," mumbled Leonard.

"Oh Leonard, do you even hear yourself sometimes," sighed Beverly.

Leonard hit his head on the dash. "I give up!"  
-o-O-o-  
"Left hand yellow," said Melody. Everyone shifted over to place a left hand on a yellow dot.

"I don't think this game is made for this many people," announced Armand as he reached over Henry and Padma to get to a yellow dot.

"That just makes it so much more interesting," said James.

"That's what you call it. I'm in some serious pain here," said Katherine whose left hand was on yellow, right foot on green, right hand on blue and left foot on red.

"I thought the spinner wasn't allowed to play," said Padma.

"It's no fun to watch and not play," defended Melody.

"Yeah, but we're all about to fall," added Armand.

Melody reached for the spinner. "Right foot red."

"Thank you," shouted Katherine who was able to shift to a more comfortable position. After everyone moved Henry ended up over Melody.

"Hello there," he said. Melody blushed and grabbed for the spinner. In the process her hand slipped causing her legs to come out under her and knocking everyone over.

"Melody," shouted Padma.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," said Melody.

"I'll spin it this time," offered James. Henry casted a grin Melody's way as James started the game back up.  
-o-O-o-  
"When will they fix the elevator," asked Beverly.

"You could have gone to your hotel; that has an elevator," said Leonard.

"I want to see my grandson," said Beverly. Leonard unlocked the apartment and then continued to walk up the stairs. "Where are you going," Beverly asked.

"I know he's not in that apartment," yelled Leonard down the stairs.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll open up us a bottle of wine," said Penny leading Beverly in.  
-o-O-o-  
"Left hand blue," said James, who was sitting on the couch along with Padma, Henry and Melody.

"Come on Armand you can beat her," said Henry. Armand and Katherine, the last two players, weren't completely tangled up yet, but after a few more spins they could be.

James spun it again. "Right hand yellow."

Katherine stretched over and was face to face with Armand. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Armand lost his balance and fell.

"What the hell, that is so cheating," shouted Henry.

"James, does it say in the rules that's cheating," asked Katherine.

"Nope," he replied.

"Then I win," cheered Katherine with a grin.

"That was a low blow," said Armand.

"It isn't if you like it," teased Katherine.

"Ooooo," said Padma and Melody.

Leonard opened the door to the apartment. "Henry, your Grandma's here."

"Can't Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy adopt me," whined Henry.

"No. She's only staying until tomorrow. We can both live with it until then," said Leonard.

"How come she's only staying until tomorrow," asked Henry.

"She's speaking at a conference and she thought it would be 'fun' to stop by," said Leonard, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Okay," said Henry.

"Good luck," said James.

"Thanks," said Henry.

Henry followed Leonard out of the apartment and down the stairs to their apartment where Penny and Beverly waited.

"Don't worry. She's said she was going to go over there to talk to Sheldon and Amy later," said Leonard as they walked up the stairs.

"Thank God," said Henry. He opened up the door and Penny and Beverly were chatting in the kitchen.

"I see you already brought out the wine," said Leonard.

"Don't worry I saved a glass for you," said Penny handing it over to him.

"Thanks," he said as he drank quite a bit of it.

"We were talking about Penny's lil' slugger problem," said Beverly.

"Oh, I'm sure Penny loved talking about that," said Leonard.

"Yes, well it led into your childhood," said Beverly as she poured herself another glass.

"What," shouted Leonard.

Henry laughed at his Dad's response.

"We just talked about your dating skills in your teenage years," said Beverly,

"Which reminds me. Henry, do you have a girlfriend,"

"What," spluttered Henry.

"Sorry, that's my fault. I may have kinda told her you didn't have one yet," said Penny.

"I don't see why he doesn't. He's fairly attractive and has an intelligent mind. Is there something holding you back," asked Beverly.

"...nothing...nothing is 'holding me back,'" said Henry.

"I'm sorry, did I get it wrong, do you have a boyfriend," asked Beverly.

"No, that's not the problem either," argued Henry.

"Then what's stopping you," she asked.

"You know what, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Melody Cooper and I was spending time with her until Dad told me I had to come downstairs and visit with _you_," shouted Henry. With that he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him, leaving the adults open mouthed. 

**A/N: Henry found his big boy pants, but hell he's going to have a lot of explaining to do to Melody. And now time for the name origin spot. Melody is probably the one I am most proud of. ****Spoilers for Season Six of Doctor Who lay ahead precede with caution****. She is named after Melody Pond from Doctor Who, also known as River Song and is the daughter of Rory and Amy (see what I did there). I actually find this as a plausible name for Sheldon and Amy's girl if they would ever have one. Up next is Padma. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is long overdue, but it is longer so that should make up for that. Thanks for the feedback from each chapter; I adore it! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady for the parents, the kids are mine. **

Chapter 9  
At this point everyone had been leaning on the apartment door upstairs. They all wanted to know what was going on, but they didn't want to leave and get caught. "Do you hear anything," asked Armand.

"I hear footsteps. Back to the couch, back to the couch," said James.

They had all just settled back onto the couch when the door opened and a very angry Henry stepped in. He grabbed Melody's hand, said "We need to talk," and dragged her to her room.

"What was that about," asked Padma.

"I have a feeling we'll know by the end of the night," said Katherine.  
-o-O-o-  
"Did you hear anything," asked Henry.

"It was muffled I couldn't make anything out," admitted Melody.

Henry let go of his breath. "My grandma was pestering me about my love life and I may have said we were dating." Melody turned pink and looked down at her bedspread. "I know it's not a fair position to put you in, but I had to get her off my back" said Henry.

"I'm okay with it" said Melody.

"What," Asked Henry in surprise.

Melody looked into Henry's eyes. "I've liked you for a while, but I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to ruin your friendship with James."

It was Henry's turn to blush. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I do and I'll go with your lie until your grandma leaves. It might be hard to explain to my parents, but I'm sure I can," said Melody.

"But I don't want you to," said Henry.

"Okay. That's fine too," sighed Melody looking down.

Henry gently lifted her chin. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm okay to having a relationship with you"

"Really," whispered Melody.

"Really," said Henry.

"Okay then" she said. She leaned forward and gave him a hug. He swept down and gently gave her a kiss. Melody's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't move until she needed to breathe. She stood up and grabbed his hand so they could leave.  
-o-O-o-  
"Did Henry come up here," asked Leonard the moment he and Penny opened the door to 5A.

"Uh..." said James.

"What's going on," asked Sheldon who had appeared with Amy behind them.

"Henry just told Leonard's mom that he and Melody are dating," explained Penny.

"I wasn't aware of that," said Amy.

"Don't worry we all weren't aware of that" muttered Padma.

At that moment Melody and Henry stepped out of her room, hand in hand, to a living room full of people. "Oh dear lord," said Sheldon before he fainted.

"Hi," said Melody weakly. Amy was on the floor trying to get Sheldon to come around.

"What's going on," asked Leonard.

"I had to explain to Melody that we were dating," said Henry.

"You mean you lied to us," asked Penny.

"Well..." said Henry.

Sheldon came around "Did they just really..."

"Yes, yes they did," said Amy as she ran a hand through his hair.

"So you are dating," asked Leonard.

"As of two minutes ago, yes," said Melody.

"What were you doing in there," asked Sheldon as he sat up.

"We were just talking," said Henry.

"I wasn't asking you. I'll talk to you later," Sheldon told Henry.

"We were just talking Dad," said Melody.

"Armand, Padma, Katherine and James could you please leave," asked Amy.

"Okay," said Katherine. They left the apartment leaving the two teens by themselves with their parents.

"Melody can you go to your room," asked Sheldon. She nodded and let go of Henry's hand and walked to her room.

"Can you stay in James's room for a bit," said Leonard.

"Yeah," said Henry and he left too.  
-o-O-o-  
"This is not acceptable," said Sheldon.

"Oh come off it. They're allowed to make their own decisions," said Penny.

"I don't know what they did in there. They could have been having coitus," said Sheldon.

"Like the others would have been out here if they were doing it," said Leonard.

"I agree with them. Melody and Henry wouldn't have done that anyway," said Amy.

"Now you're going against me. What happened to being my wife," asked Sheldon.

"She's my daughter too and my opinion counts," said Amy.

"I'll settle this," said Sheldon. "I'm going to put the fear of a deity I don't believe in in him."

"No don't do that. We can all calmly talk this out," said Leonard. Sheldon kept on walking, ignoring him.

"I'll go talk to Melody," said Amy.

"I'm going with you," said Penny.

Melody was in her room hugging her pillow. The door opened and Amy and Penny came in.

"Hi Melody," said Penny.

"Hi Aunt Penny," she replied.

"You're not in trouble. I just think your father is having problems accepting that you're getting older," said Amy.

"He didn't take it well, did he," Melody asked.

"He's currently talking with Henry in an attempt to put the 'fear of God' in him," said Penny.

"Are you both okay with me dating Henry," asked Melody.

"I am. I understand you're older and are probably craving an intimate relationship," said Amy.

"I'm okay with it too," said Penny.

"Thanks. I just hope dad doesn't scare Henry," groaned Melody.  
-o-O-o-  
Henry was reading one of James's comics when Sheldon came in. "So, you think you can date my daughter." he asked.

"Um..." said Henry putting the comic down.

"That's not the kind of answer I was hoping for," said Sheldon.

"Yes," said Henry.

"That's pretty big of you to think so," replied Sheldon.

"Well... I like her and she likes me too," said Henry with a bit more confidence.

"If you're serious about it, I'll let you," said Sheldon.

"Really," said Henry surprised.

"Yes, as long as you never take advantage of her, cheat on her and above all you are not allowed to be alone with her in her room anymore," said Sheldon.

"Thanks," said Henry.

"If I even hear about anything that could have been coitus, it is over," said Sheldon.

"Okay," said Henry.

"And one last thing. Make sure she's happy," said Sheldon before leaving the room.

**A/N: Writing Sheldon's overprotective father scene was fun for me. Origin of Name for this chapter: Padma. This one is sorta obvious too. She is named after Padma Patil from Harry Potter. In a story I wrote with a **_**lot**_ **dust on it (Raj wasn't dating Emily or Lucy at the time so I had created an OC (Mishti)) the two bonded over Harry Potter, specifically Ravenclaw. Up next is Armand. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the support! Here is a Christmas gift for you all or 2****nd**** day of Hanukkah present, which ever applies. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady and Me**

Chapter 10  
Padma was braiding her hair when she heard her mom. "Padma are you ready to go?"

She put a sparkly clip at the end of her braid and opened her door. "Yes".

"Good. Your Dad and Armand are ready, so we can go," Emily said.

"Where are we going" she asked. "We decided to go to Howard and Bernadette's," replied Emily.

"Uncle Howard is Jewish," said Padma.

"And your Dad is Hindu, but do you see him practicing," asked Emily.

"Fair point," said Padma, "And Aunt Bernie is Catholic."

"And what matters is that we spend this season together," added Emily.

Padma raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty sappy for you."

"It's the holiday cheer."

-o-O-o-  
The doorbell rang at the Rostenkowski-Wolowitz residence. "Howie can you get that," asked Bernadette who was in the kitchen with Katherine.

"Sure," he said and got up to answer it. On the other side was the Koothrapalis. "Hi everyone. Come on in," said Howard.

"Merry Christmas" said Raj.

"Merry Christmas to you too," said Bernadette from the kitchen.

"Do you need any help," asked Emily.

"Sure. I'll grab you an apron," said Bernadette.

Katherine took hers off and handed it to Emily. "Here you can have mine. I finished my part." She sat on the couch and started talking with Raj and Howard.

Armand was awkwardly standing by the couch. Padma got up and pulled him over to the side. "What are you doing," she whispered.

"I don't know if I should sit by Kate," he whispered back.

"You're dating her, so just go sit by her," Padma whispered.

"After that Henry and Melody episode. No way," said Armand.

"Armand, if you just do it low key, no one's going to notice," replied Padma.

"Are you sure," asked Armand.

Padma patted his shoulder. "Yes."

Armand walked over and sat next to Katherine on the couch. She gave him a smile and continued her conversation. He slowly crept his hand towards hers and he held it. Padma grinned at her work.  
-o-O-o-  
There was a knock on the door and the Hostaders and Coopers came in. "Sorry we're late. My car wouldn't start so I had to use Sheldon's jumper cables to jump it," explained Leonard.

"All that matters is that you're here now," said Bernadette.

"I brought egg nog," said Penny.

"I'll get out some glasses," said Howard.

"Can you guys set the table," asked Bernadette in the direction of the teens.

"Sure," said Melody.

Armand and Kate got the plates, Henry and Melody the silverware, Padma napkins and James was setting out the food that was already finished. On James's way back to the kitchen he spotted his parents standing in the doorway and above them was mistletoe. "Mistletoe," he said and pointed in the direction of Sheldon and Amy.

"Ohhh," said Raj.

"Sheldon, pucker up," said Howard.

Sheldon looked down at Amy, who planted a kiss on his cheek. "We better move or they'll have us kiss again," said Amy.

"I better not see you two under it," Sheldon told Henry and Melody.

"It doesn't matter, we can eat now," said Bernadette.  
-o-O-o-  
Emily was helping Amy pass out pie while Penny and Bernadette were refilling egg nog. "You'll never guess what Raj got me for Christmas."

"Ooo what was it," asked Bernadette. Emily whispered it in Bernadette's ear and she laughed. "That is adorable."

"Why don't we get to know," asked Henry.

"Because Raj doesn't want everyone to know," said Emily.

"But you told Mom," said Katherine.

"It's different, she helped without knowing," said Emily.

"How did things go with your Mom," Howard asked Leonard.

"Okay. She kinda apologized and left, so it wouldn't be awkward," said Leonard.

"What do you mean by kinda apologized," asked Amy.

"She told me she didn't realize I was as sensitive as my father," said Henry.

"That's disappointing. I was looking forward to talking with her," said Sheldon.

"You could always Skype her," said Penny.

"I already do that. It wouldn't be any different," said Sheldon with a sigh.

"It's all right. I'll send her to you next time she decides to come over," said Leonard.

"Oh good," said Sheldon.

"Hey Armand," said Howard.

"Yeah," said Armand confused.

"Your affection for Katherine is showing," replied Howard.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," spluttered Armand.

"I saw you sneaking your hand over there on the couch, very smooth," said Howard.

"Really?" Asked Armand.

"Yeah. That's something I never could have pulled off when I was your age," said Howard.

"Thanks," said Armand.

"You're okay with it," asked Katherine.

"Sure, you okay Bernie," asked Howard.

"As long as Raj and Emily are," said Bernadette.

"Yeah," said Raj.

"Of course," said Emily.

"There you go. Your relationship has been approved by the high council of parents," said Howard.

**A/N: Name origin time! Armand's name comes from the Doctor Who novel Summer Falls. Katherine is up next. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know this chapter is late, but since it is a New Year's chapter I wanted to post it close to New Year's. Thanks for the support and I wish you all a Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady and Me**

Chapter 11  
"How are you and Henry doing," asked Padma.

"Fine. Yesterday Dad gave Henry a look for kissing me on the cheek," said Melody.

"It's cute how he's over protective" said Katherine.

"Sometimes I think he's too over protective. He makes us sit on the couch with a cushion sized space between us" said Melody.

"He just wants his little girl to stay little" said Padma.

"I know. How are you and Armand doing" asked Melody.

"Amazing. My parents haven't done anything like yours though" said Katherine.

"You have Uncle Howard and Aunt Bernadette for parents. They were always going to be more lenient then mine" said Melody.

"And my parents don't count" asked Padma.

"They didn't freak out with Armand and Katherine" said Melody.

"They are more accepting than my grandparents, but they still have some of the traditional values" said Padma.

"I don't notice anything" said Katherine.

"Just because you haven't, doesn't mean you won't" said Padma.

"Enough about us, let's talk about you. We're all dating now. Why don't you join in the dating fun, Padma" said Melody.

"I don't think my parents could handle both of us dating people at the same time," said Padma.

"You're seventeen, you should start, get some experience" said Katherine.

"Melody shouldn't have a say, she didn't start until she was eighteen" said Padma.

"I could still give helpful advice" pouted Melody.

"I know. I just want to wait" said Padma.

"Well don't wait too long" said Katherine.

"I don't think I will" said Padma.  
-o-O-o-  
"How are we going to do New Year's" asked Howard.

"There's the party at the comic book store" suggested Raj.

"No. I am not leaving the kids here now that they're dating" said Sheldon.

"Get your panties out of a wad. They know better than to do anything" said Penny.

"They'll say one thing and do something else" retorted Sheldon.

"If other kids went to the comic book store I wouldn't mind, but no one does" said Amy.

"I think they're mature enough to leave them home" said Leonard.

"I agree, if we don't give them a chance we'll never know if they can handle it" said Bernadette.

"Fine, but if they cross the line what do you prefer, an 'I told you so' or a look of haughty derision" asked Sheldon.  
-o-O-o-  
Their parents were dressed up as the Avengers and ready to go to the party. "We'll probably be back by one" said Bernadette.

"We'll be fine mom" said Katherine.

"Trust us" said Henry.

"We'll see" said Sheldon. They left leaving the teens by themselves.

"What are we going to do" asked Padma.

"I was thinking pictionary. Henry and I found three white boards in the back of the closet" said James.

"Sure. How about couples for teams" suggested Armand.

"Melody and I will crush you all" said Henry.  
-o-O-o-  
"Dumbledore!" Shouted melody as she looked at Henry's drawing, which consisted of a man with a pointy hat, cloak and wand. Henry shook his head no and continued to draw.

"High heels" guessed Katherine at Armand's drawing of what did look like high heels. Armand shook his head no and added some more detail.

"Wizard of Oz" yelled Padma at James's picture of a pinafore girl walking down a path with a dog.

"Yes" yelled James.

"That's twenty nine in a row" said Padma.

"How did you get that out of Wizard of Oz" Melody asked Henry, waving her hands at their whiteboard.

"_Wizard_" stressed Henry.

"You guys suck at this. At least Armand drew the ruby slippers" said Katherine.

"Can we do something else" asked Melody.

"You just don't want to lose again" said James.

"No I'm tired" said Melody.

"Me too" said Padma.

"Let's watch the Avengers" suggested Armand.

"I'll pop popcorn" offered Katherine. They all moved to grab a spot, so they wouldn't have to sit on the floor.  
-o-O-o-  
"I'm glad we took cabs and left our cars at the apartment" said Raj.

"I still want to know who slipped Sheldon that drink" said Penny.

"That was me. He can get pretty frisky when he's had a few" said Amy who was supporting Sheldon as they walked up the stairs.

"You vixen" he slurred.

"Maybe you should punish me" said Amy suggestively.

"Maybe I will" said Sheldon giving her a seductive look.

"Please, we know you're both drunk, but that doesn't mean we want to hear about your sex lives" said Howard.

"Look who's talking" said Leonard.

"Can we spend the night at your apartment, I don't thing Raj or I are suited to drive" asked Emily.

"Sure, but it'll be either the couch or the floor" said Penny. Leonard took out his keys and opened the door. Their kids were sprawled out around the living room asleep as the avenger credits were rolling. Melody and Henry were snuggled up in Sheldon's old spot. Katherine was sleeping on Armand's lap in the chair. James and Padma were entangled with each other on the floor.

"It's so cute" said Bernadette.

"What is Padma doing on top of James" asked Sheldon.

"They probably fell off the couch" said Leonard as he and Penny went to their room.

"Where are we going to sleep" asked Raj.

"You can go up to Sheldon and Amy's apartment" suggested Penny.

"No way, not with those love bunnies" said Raj.

"Love Bunnies?" Said Sheldon confused.

"If you actually heard yourself you wouldn't be so confused" said Leonard.

"Oh no" said Bernadette and she ran to the bathroom.

"I better go in and hold her hair back" said Howard as he ran after her.

"Why don't we sleep in Henry's room? We promise no funny business" said Emily.

"I don't care. I just want to go to sleep" said Penny. Raj and Emily slipped pass the kids and went to Henry's room.

"I'm taking Sheldon back up to our apartment" said Amy.

"Be careful going up the stairs" said Leonard.

"I will" said Amy. Both couples left the living room as quiet as it was before they came in.  
-o-O-o-  
James woke up to sunlight streaming in from the window. His nose picked up the smell of jasmine. Odd, he thought. He was also aware that something heavy was on him. He opened his eyes and saw Padma sleeping on top of him. _Shit_

**A/N: Katherine's name comes from the John Green novel An Abundance of Katherines. Yep, Nerdfighter. Have a Happy New Year! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the replies for the last chapter. This is the second to last chapter for this story and I can't believe it is almost over. Without further ado here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady, and Me**

Chapter 12  
"Morning James" said Henry cheerfully from the kitchen.

"How long have you been up" James harshly whispered.

"Long enough to go to my room, find Uncle Raj and Aunt Emily in my bed, go to the bathroom and find Uncle Howard and Aunt Bernadette, which is something I'm trying to forget. I had to go to your apartment to use the bathroom and when I walked in I saw a trail of Avenger apparel leading to your parents' room. I got in and out as fast as I could" said Henry.

"What time is it" said James as he madly looked for his glasses.

"10:49. I can't wait to see Uncle Sheldon when he finds out" said Henry.

James carefully got out from underneath Padma and went to sit on the bar stool across from Henry. "Do you want something to drink" asked Henry.

"Sure" said James as he ran his hands through his hair. Henry grabbed a bottle of juice and set it on the counter.

"Thanks" said James as he unscrewed the cap and lifted his head as he took a drink.

"You might need this" said Henry as he slide a tube of concealer across the counter.

"What's this for" asked James bewildered.

"Go look in a mirror" said Henry with a smirk. James walked over to the microwave window and looked at his reflection. He didn't see anything until he lifted his chin and he saw it. There was a purplish spot just peeking out from under his shirt. Henry smirked when James turned around "I didn't think you had it in you James. Padma's a lucky girl." James's faced burned with embarrassment as he opened up the tube of concealer and started to put some on the spot. "I'm joking with you, it's just a hickey." said Henry.

"Why would you even have any concealer" said James switching the subject. Henry shrugged his shoulders "Uncle Howard gave me some after I turned sixteen. He probably thought I'd need it before you".

James put the lid back on and handed it back to Henry "Does it look okay"

"As long as you don't worry about it, nobody will notice" said Henry with a wave of his hand. He heard some stirring on the couch "Sounds like they're up. Better prepare yourself."  
-o-O-o-  
_Padma was curled up on the couch watching the movie. The others had already fallen asleep, cuddling with their girlfriend/boyfriend. She looked over at James and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and grabbed her hand. "You know, it's less than a minute until__midnight__" he whispered. _

_"I know, the others are going to sleep right into the New Year" replied Padma. _

_"I'm starting to get tired myself" said James. She looked up at his face and saw his lips. She hadn't felt those lips in ages. _

_"Happy new year James" she said and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She pulled away and looked into those intense blue eyes. _

_James rested his forehead on hers "Happy New Year to you too Padma." They laid back down to watch the end of the movie. She looked at his neck and the area around it. She leaned forward and kissed lips, slowly working down his jaw and down to his collar bone. She decided to take a chance and do something different and sucked on it. James was so surprised they came toppling off the couch. "What was that" he asked touching the spot she had lightly sucked on._

_"I wanted to know what it was like" said Padma simply._

_James's face flushed a pink color "Next time alert me so I won't freak out." She nodded her head and laid on top of him. Padma smelt his sandalwood and it was intoxicating. She drifted off just as she started to hear footsteps_.  
-o-O-o-  
"Good morning James, you too Henry" said Katherine. "Nice to see you up" said James. Katherine started to head towards the bathroom.

"NO" shouted James and Henry, waking up everyone else on the couch.

"What was that for" asked Katherine.

"Your parents are in there and if you don't want to be scarred for live I advise you don't go in" explained Henry.

"Fine, I'll go upstairs" said Katherine as she walked towards the door.

"I'd be careful up there too" hollered Henry.

"How long have you guys been up" asked Armand.

"Not long, do you have a waffle iron" asked James.

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Henry.

"I'm craving waffles" said James.

"Those sound amazing" said Padma.

"We have frozen Eggos" said Henry.

"I can live with those" said Armand.  
-o-O-o-  
Howard and Bernadette came out of the bathroom looking disheveled. "Hello everyone" said Bernadette. Their kids were sitting around the kitchen island, eating waffles and several boxes of eggos were on the counter.

"Morning mom and dad" said Katherine as she pulled the bar stool up and down.

"I see you made breakfast" said Howard.

"There's some keeping warm in the oven if you want any" said Henry. Raj and Emily, as well as Leonard and Penny, came out into the open living room/ kitchen area.

"Mmm, do i smell waffles" said raj.

"Eggos, but yeah" said Armand. Padma pulled out the plates from the oven and passed them around.

"Did you guys have fun last night" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I think James and Padma had the most fun" said Henry. James hit him, but Henry just laughed.

"They did win pictionary 29 times" said Melody.

"What about you guys" asked Armand.

"Well it was going okay until someone slipped Sheldon a drink and then it was hilarious" said Leonard.

"What did he do" asked Katherine.

"Let's just say there was some TARDIS action" said Penny.

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard, Penny, Henry-".

"Just come in Sheldon" said Leonard.

Sheldon and Amy came into the room "Do you have any aspirin. I seem to have misplaced mine" he asked.

"Here, just pass it around" said Henry giving it to Sheldon.

"Are those waffles" asked Amy. "Yes. I saved you and dad some" said James.

"Good. It's waffle day" said Sheldon.

**A/N: It's almost over. Don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**The last chapter without further ado. **

***contains slight spoilers for Downton Abbey***

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me **

Chapter 13  
"I'm home" shouted melody as she walked through the door of 5A.

"I can hear that" said James as he typed away on his laptop as he sat on the couch.

"Bet you didn't know we were with her" said Padma as she walked in with Katherine.

James looked up over his screen "I do now".

Katherine walked over to the fridge and looked inside "everyone's coming here tonight for Chinese".

"Which is why mom and dad will be late. You know how picky he is" said melody.

"You'll have to scoot over James or there won't be enough room on the couch" said Padma.

"I'll just go to my room" said James as he stood up and to leave.

"Henry and Armand will be here in a bit. You can stay out here if you want" offered melody.

"Fine what are you guys doing" asked James.

"Watching season four of downton abbey" said Katherine.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework" asked James.

"We just went back, they'll lay the homework on thick in a few weeks" said Padma. Melody hit play on the blu-ray and the opening credits began.

"I'm going to be so lost" said James. "Just ask and we'll explain" said Katherine.  
***

Henry and Armand were walking up the stairs to 5A when they heard James shout "THAT DOUCHE BAG".

"What are you doing" asked Henry as he opened that door.

"Watching downton abbey" said Padma. Henry and Armand looked at the screen

"who's the douche" asked Henry.

"The valet for the guy hitting on Mary" responded melody.

"What did he do" asked Armand.  
"Things that could not be shown on television to Anna" replied Katherine.  
"Damn, what kind of show is this" asked Henry.

"It's a British costume drama" answered melody.

"It's a soap opera" corrected Padma.

"Shhh. I can't hear what Bates is saying" said Katherine.

"Either watch or leave" whispered melody. Henry and Armand sat down and watched the show.

"It's nice to eat with everyone" said penny as she grabbed some noodles with her chopsticks.

"We should do this more often" replied Katherine.

"The problem with that lies with the size of the coffee table" said Sheldon.

"We could've eaten at the actual table" said Leonard. Everyone looked over at the table by the window.

"Look at all the junk on it" said Howard.

"That is not junk. I'm trying to rebuild my LEGO Death Star" said Sheldon.

"What happened to it" asked Armand.

"James accidentally knocked it over last night. He's horribly blind without his glasses" said Amy.

"Speaking of which, were is James" asked Henry.  
"He said he left something in your apartment" said Howard.

"Padma went down there with him to help look for it" said Raj.

"I'll go down and tell them to come up" said Henry getting up to leave.

Henry was walking down the stairs when he heard another set of footsteps. He turned around and saw melody flying down the stairs. "What's up" he asked her.

"Aunt Penny wanted me to get something for her" explained melody.

"All right" replied Henry. He opened the door to the apartment and caught a glimpse of James and Padma making out on the couch.

"Well, that couch is seeing some action" said Henry. James and Padma sprung apart and looked at Henry and melody in horror.

"How long has this been going on" asked melody.

"Since New Years" said Henry.  
"Ummm" said padma.

"Ummm what" asked a confused Henry

"It's been going on for two years" explained James.  
"What the hell! And you never told me" shouted Henry.  
"He's my brother, of all the people who should know it's me" said melody.

"We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want them to freak out" explained Padma.

"You could have at least told us and not our parents" suggested Henry.

"What is taking you guys so long" asked Katherine as she and Armand came in.

"Padma and James have been dating for two years" burst out Melody.

"What, why didn't you tell us" asked Armand.

"Because we knew this kind of thing would happen" said James.

"We need to all come to an agreement about how to deal with this situation" said Henry.

"Well we can't hide it from you guys anymore" mumbled James under his breath.

"Why don't we wait until my 18th birthday" said Padma.

"That could work" said James.

"I know that makes it almost a year, but we've been able to hide it for two years" said Padma.

"We can manage" said James before he leaned in to kiss her.

Armand cleared his throat "we're all still here".

James and Padma both looked at each other and blushed.

"We'll miss you" said Emily.  
"Some more than others" Henry said under his breath. He was rewarded with an elbow to the chest from melody.

"Owww" he said softly.

"Have fun" said Amy.

"But not too much. I don't want to hear a story starting with 'we didn't know it was going to happen'" said Sheldon.

"Don't listen to him. You can have fun in other ways" said Bernadette.

"Though if you do come home with a girlfriend, none of us will burn you at the stake" said Howard.  
Padma, who was standing behind Howard, blushed. "I need to get on my flight. I'll see you during spring break" said James.

There was a chorus of goodbyes as James left. "Next time someone goes back at semester, there'll be two" said penny.

"Senior year can only last so long" said melody. The group headed back to the parking lot, some knowing that this year was going to be a lot more different than the last.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who read, followed, favorite and reviewed! It all means so much to me. This is the first major chapter story I have finished so it holds a special place in my heart. Never fear though the kids' adventures will continue with **_**The Quadruple Fortnight Potential. **_**Look for it by the end of January, early February. Thank you again! **


End file.
